the_mead_hallfandomcom-20200214-history
Clan Thricewrought
A small Dark Iron Clan lead by the current Thane, Thulin Thricewrought. The clan was young when the War of Three Hammers broke out, but remained loyal to their Dark Iron overlords when the war broke out, and remained loyal to the Thaurissan Line, and then to Moira. They're crafters and artisans, known in particular for their knowledge of runic magic, and their creation of a varied number of golems. History Founding The Thricewrought Clan is a small offshoot from the Shadowforge Main Line, and as such, their history is well documented. They were a clan of great fame during the waxing years of the city-state, and some of the earliest and most rudimentary golem designs were attributed to the founder and first Thane of Clan Thricewrought, Orthaer Thricewrought. As time went on, Thricewrought golem designs became more and more elaborate, and more and more powerful. However, general dwarven suspicion of magic, especially some of the darker magics the Thricewroughts turned to to power their golems when arcane energy proved to be too weak, pushed the Thricewrought Clan deep in the city, where they joined their Shadowforge overclan, and by extension, the Dark Iron Clan overall. Golem Design and Success Despite being forced into the lower layers of the city, the Thricewrought golems were still highly sought after, and brought Clan Thricewrought great success. They're attributed, under the leadership of then-Thane Amrel Thricewrought, the creation of the first golems designed for proactive action in combat, rather than simple guarding or holding a position. As such, in the years leading up to the War of Three Hammers, Clan Thricewrought was considered to be perhaps, one of the leading Dark Iron clans. However, this attracted some unsavory attention. Rival groups, such as the Thorium Brotherhood, as well as various Bronzebeard and even fellow Dark Iron clans, bid their time, waiting for the Thricewroughts to leave themselves exposed so that both their wealth, and their designs and patents could be seized. War of Three Hammers Such a time came in the days leading up to the outbreak of the war. The evening before the war was officially declared and the three clans rallied the dwarves to their banners, the thane of the clan, Orm Thricewrought, as well as most of the younger members of the clan, were slaughtered in their home by assassins. At the time, Orm's children, Thulin and Torric, were in Redridge, prospecting and planning potential dwarven expansion into the region. The clan, despite the tragedy, was not slow in pledging their allegiance to the Dark Iron Cause, but this proved disastrous to them, as Torric was slain by Bronzebeards during the fighting in Ironforge, and Thulin was critically wounded early in the war, nearly dying in his bed. The defeat of the Dark Irons weighed heavily on the Thricewroughts, but they took solace in the founding of the City of Thaurissan in the Redridge Mountains, the yet-young and idealistic Thulin confident in his ability to rebuild the clan and bring them back to a place of prominence, given only a century or two of peace and calm. However, the Thane was appalled to hear of the Emperor's intentions to try to take Ironforge and Grim Batol. Thricewrought tradition states that Thulin plead directly to the Emperor himself, to simply remain in Redridge, to continue prospering, and to not reignite the war. This, paired with a historically infamous incident of proposing to the Dark Iron Senate that the clan rename itself to the "Redridge Clan", served to severely harm Thricewrought reputation within the Dark Iron Empire. However, in the wake of the pair of crippling defeats at Ironforge and Grim Batol, and the clan's brush with annihilation, and their enslavement by Ragnaros, the memories were quickly lost. Ragnarosan Rule Moreso than most loyalist Dark Irons, the Thricewroughts chafed under the rule of Ragnaros, but they never betrayed the Clan. They continued to produce Golems, though they, ever so quietly, created weaker, less flexible, and more fragile golems during this time period, with the intention of limiting their effectiveness in maintaining control of the Dark Iron populace. However, their rebellion did not expand beyond this, and they continued to hold the Thorium Brotherhood in contempt for their presumed role in the death of Orm and the culling of Clan Thricewrought. Return to Ironforge After the Cataclysm, and Empress Moira Thaurissan's return to Ironforge, Thulin and the rest of his clan was very eager to begin the process of getting back in the good graces with the rest of the dwarves. However, a combination of egregious misrule by their Empress, who was not accustomed to ruling over a population as free-spirited as the Bronzebeards, hampered their early efforts, with the Twilight Rebellion proving to be another roadblock. Clan Thricewrought has not escaped the judgement and disdain that Dark Irons grew accustomed to in Ironforge, in spite of their role as diplomats and officials, for a time, it was uncommon for Thulin or any of his children, even young Gwenri, to walk the streets without getting bits of rotten food or spittle stuck in their hair as a result. Despite this, Thulin has constantly advised his clan to keep their heads down, and work to restore the Dark Iron name, a lesson only his youngest daughter truly took to heart. Since then, however, the Thricewroughts have seen a small resurgence in respect and prominence, though it's small, and they continue to employ Ironheart Bodyguards whenever they travel far from the embassy, as the streets still are not yet safe for a Dark Iron Dwarf, even four years after the process of reconciliation began. Gwenri, the furthest in her immediate family from the line of succession, has devoted her life to additional study and construction of golems, attempting to convince the Bronzebeards to make use of arcane-powered constructs as a guard force, with little success. Category:Clan